vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neia Baraja
Summary Neia Baraja was a squire who served in the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army and the daughter of Pavel Baraja, a famous archer. While initially a low-ranking member of the Paladin Order, she became recognized as a hero after playing a vital role in the liberation of the Northern Holy Kingdom. After Ainz Ooal Gown was convinced to help the Liberation Army reclaim the Northern Holy Kingdom from Jaldabaoth and his demihuman army, Neia was assigned as his personal bodyguard. Through her interactions with the Sorcerer King, she came to idolize him and his power. After being killed in action and resurrected by Ainz, her squire levels changed to more religious-oriented classes, allowing her to unknowingly start a cult centered around Ainz. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B, 9-A with equipment Name: Neia Baraja Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Squire (formerly), Archer (formerly), Paladin, Sacred Archer, Evangelist, Founder Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Bow Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attack, Healing, Armor Piercing, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can influence the minds of others through her speech), Resistance to Projectiles, Fear, Charm, and other Mental Attacks Attack Potency: Street level, possibly Wall level, Small Building level with Ultimate Shooting Star Super Speed: Unknown, likely Superhuman (should be roughly comparable to Climb) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class with her sword Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level with equipment Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters with Ultimate Shooting Star Super Standard Equipment: *'Circlet of Iron Will:' Strengthens the mind against charm, fear, as well as other mental attacks. *'Gauntlets of Archery:' Strengthens the user's shooting skills by granting increased swiftness and precision, among other benefits pertaining to archery. *'Necklace of Heavy Recover:' Enables Neia to cast the 3rd-tier healing spell Heavy Recover on either herself or others. However, with Neia's low mana reserves, she can only afford to use it a few times before running out. *'Star Pendant:' Given by Ainz, this item grants Neia an immunity to fear. *'Turtle Shell:' Buser's magical armor, previously looted by Ainz and given to Neia. Accommodates to the size of the user and protects against projectiles. *'Unnamed Sword' *'Ultimate Shooting Star Super:' A weapon borrowed from Ainz. It greatly increases the power of Neia's shots, allowing her to pierce armor with ease and shoot targets much further away than normal. It was originally from YGGDRASIL. *'Visor Mirror Shade:' Allows the user to use the skill Snake Shot, which makes arrows turn in mid-air and hunt targets down like wild beasts once every three minutes. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Neia can only use Heavy Recover a few times before running out of mana, and her Snake Shot skill has a three minute cooldown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heavy Recover:' A 3rd tier healing spell potent enough to completely restore Neia's health. She can only afford to cast it a few times. *'Snake Shot:' A skill that makes arrows turn in mid-air and hunt targets down like wild beasts, though it has a three minute cooldown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Bow Users Category:Paladins Category:Holy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Light Novel Characters